


Thunder

by Rosaroma



Category: Raising Dion (2019)
Genre: BestSisterKat, Eventual Romance, F/M, Family Feels, MomNicole, RashadtheBeautifulBalletDancer
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:00:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24881191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosaroma/pseuds/Rosaroma
Summary: Nicole finds out about Pat sooner in the finale, and the changes it brings. I am in love with these characters.
Relationships: Dion Warren & Nicole Warren, Nicole Warren & Rashad
Comments: 4
Kudos: 3





	Thunder

  


Nicole’s breaths were hurried and her hair stuck to her cheek. Dion frowned out the car window but had stopped asking if they could go back. Her phone rang.

_PAT_

She threw it back on the chair beside her. It rang again, Cat’s name came up. Taking a deep breath she grabbed the phone, ‘Cat, you didn’t answer.’

‘Nicole, you need to run,’ Cat said. ‘It’s Pat.’

‘What, what did he do? Did he come bother you?’ Nicole was so angry, why couldn’t he take a hint.

‘He came by, but Nicole, he’s the lightning man, crooked man, whatever you want to call him.’

Nicole swerved unintentionally and braked hard coming to a stand still, her eyes blinking slowly as the dots connected in her mind. He’d said not to talk to Charlotte, that he could do it all. He’d mentored Dion, tried to get between them. He’d murdered Mark. Dion groaned and rubbed his neck from the sudden stop.

‘What is it?’ Charlotte said from the backseat, ‘has Biona figured it out? Are they coming?’

Nicole’s lower lip quivered as she nodded dumbly into the phone. Charlotte took the phone out of her loose grip, ‘this is Charlotte.’

‘You need to hide. _Now!_ ’ Cat shouted.

‘It’s Pat,’ Nicole said meeting Dion’s eyes in the rearview mirror. His little brow furrowed in confusion.

‘Is he okay?’ Dion’s cocked his head.

She pressed her eyes shut and turned round properly to face him. She put a hand on his leg and rubbed his hands. ‘Pat, is the crooked man.’ She watched his crestfallen face, her own mouth pulling down as she tried not to cry.

  


Dion shook his head and the car started to shudder.

’Di, stay calm.’ Nicole stroked his face. The car shuddered and swayed from side to side. ‘Dion, Di-, what are you doing?’

Charlotte held onto the door handle and eyed the ravine beside them, this could go bad.

‘Kid, you need to calm down,’ Charlotte said.

‘No, I need to stop the crooked man.’ He gritted his teeth and screwed his eyes shut as he concentrated. ‘I need to stop Pat.’ There was a woosh and a crash as the car landed suddenly outside of their apartment.

Nicole shook her head back and forth her mouth hanging open.

’No, no, no,’ she tried to start the car, it emitted a terrible grinding sound. Rain drummed the windscreen and the wipers flipped back and forth frantically pushing the water off. Nicole’s hand stilled on the steering wheel. Rain. He was here.

‘Charlotte, you need to take Dion and go.’ She didn’t look back at them just unlocked the car and stepped out into the chilling rain. Charlotte could hide Dion, they could have a life on the run, he could stay alive.

Light started to shine through the thick dark clouds and it dissipated into one spot in the road where Pat appeared, vibrating with the power of the storm. He looked past her to Dion, eyebrows raised questioningly. Nicole stepped between them, he did not get to look at her son, ever again. Pat rubbed his forehead and his hands shook.

‘You told him.’

  


The air crackled and lifted Nicole’s hair around her. He walked up to her but she stood her ground.

‘You’re wrong not to be afraid right now,’ Pat said. His eyes flickered down to her lips, conflicted by his feelings and his anger.

Nicole glared, her mouth a grim line. ‘Your a monster,’ she said. ‘One that should never have come into my house.’

She turned back to the car, ‘Charlotte, go!’

A chilly trickle shot up her spine as she was lifted up with the concussive force of lightning. The pain of it shattered the moment into splinters of screaming, of telling them to run, of her arms convulsing about her. More and more energy pushed its away around her till she felt like her skin would burst. Her vision went black as she passed out.

  


Dion was rooted to the spot, unable to be moved by Charlotte. He _wanted_ to stay and help. He wasn't going anywhere.

‘Mom!’ he screamed as she stopped moving. He remembered what she’d tried to teach him at the lake, placing his hands together and feeling his dads watch on his wrist he took a deep breath.

‘I want my mom back.’

The energy shot up from his hands, penetrating the storm. The crooked man whipped his head round in surprise and returned the lightning surge. They struggled against each others attack. The bolt was pushing Dion back, the gravel skittering under his feet.

There was a new screaming voice, the voice of a man. From the chest of the crooked man Dion saw his dad appear. His upper body was wrenching free and pulling towards his mom.

'Nicole!' he roared trying to free his legs.

  


* * *

  


‘Dad?’ Dion was amazed. His arms started to drop to his sides.

‘Focus kid,’ Charlotte said throwing bolts to protect him.

He nodded and blinked successively trying to stop staring. He took Charlotte's hand and they threw a collective burst back at it. It knocked his parents free. They scrabbled to their feet and ran out of sight.

'We're still in danger kid,' Charlotte said watching them go but wincing at the pain in her arm.

Dion shook his head, 'we've got to stop him.'

Suddenly his mom came running up besides them with a chained pole.

'Lightning rod,' she said. She threw it up into Pat's chest. ‘Hit it there Dion!’

He refocused his energy and the crooked man let out deafening rumbles of thunder. It hurt Dion's ears until he felt his mom's hands cover them. She kissed the top of his head.

‘You can do this,’ his dad whispered in his ear, arms wrapped around his shoulders. Lightning crackled all around them. An explosion knocked them back into a pile. When they scrambled back to their feet a blindingly blue sky was all that hung above them. 

‘You did it Di,’ Mark said.

  


‘Dad!’ he hugged his dad so hard. Did this mean he could stay?

‘Son,’ he grinned as he hugged his little Dion. Dion felt so safe wrapped in those big arms.

‘Babe,’ he saw his dad kiss his mum and wrinkled his nose but then thought this was a lot better than Pat kissing his mom.

‘Your back,’ Dion said biting his lip.

Mark shook his head and stroked Dion’s face, ‘energy doesn’t just disappear. I’ll be out there somewhere.’

‘I’ll find a way to bring you back,’ Dion said hugging harder and harder. Until suddenly there was nothing there to hug and his arms bumped together.

  


* * *

  


Nicole danced around the kitchen making pancakes, Kat laughed watching her sister break loose. She sipped her coffee as Dion came in, his eyebrows raised in excitement. He danced across to his mum and wiggled happily. They had beat the bad guy.

‘Do you want to go to school today bud?’ Nicole kissed his head.

‘Of course!’ he said. ‘Esperanza will be there.’

Nicole smiled at the big and little changes in her son. ‘Aunty Kat is going to take you.’

‘Awesome! Can we get ice cream?’ He bounced up to Kat with his best angel impression.

‘Before school, not even a chance.’

  


Nicole breathed deep as she walked to work, the blossoms smelt sweet. Rashad smiled as she all but skipped past him, was this the same woman who had run out of work a couple days a go?

‘And does the lovely Nicole want to dance at lunch today?’ he said falling into step beside her.

She looked up smiling, ‘Hey Rashad. Yeah,’ she grinned crossing the road. 'Definitely.'

He thought about taking her hand, she looked as though she’d float away with all her newfound joy. But he slipped his hand under the strap of his bag and smiled at her back shaking his head. 

  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> What do you think?


End file.
